Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: GSC - Shining Adventure
by TatsuyaLZGX
Summary: (Sequel to "Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 1: RGBY - The First Legend") Three years have passed, and the adventures of a new Generation of Trainers is about to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal – Shining Adventure"

Chapter 1 – The Next Generation:

Dreams may surge when one least expects.

Either during one's sleep, through aspirations and fascinations of childhood, or by witnessing a certain event on TV.

A boy in New Bark Town, whose eye color matched his name, got his dream when he witnessed a battle that was streamed throughout the whole of Kanto and Johto.

Now, three years later, shortly after becoming thirteen, he was about to depart in his own adventure, in order to achieve his dream.

Black messy hair, golden colored eyes, red sweater with white pouch-pocket, yellow shorts with black lines on each side, and a black and yellow cap placed backwards over his head. Inside his bag were his personal skateboard and a foldable pool cue.

His name was Gold.

"Alright. I'm done waiting. I'm off to my journey!" The boy made his way out of the bedroom, dashing through the door and tripping on the first step of the stairs. "Uh-oh." Unable to stop the fall, the teenager rolled down the stairs. "Ow…!"

"Finally leaving, Gold?"

His head tilted up after his mother's words were spoken. Tensing up his expression, he stood up, making his way into the living room.

"I am. And there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind."

"I didn't intend to do so." The woman took a sip from her drink and glanced at her child. "I never tried to stop you. You just thought I did."

A vein popping out on his forehead. "Now you tell me...?"

"Of course," she looked at the cup of tea. "It will be a lot quieter though." Gold's mother wore a smile, but with sad eyes. Just as doubt started to cloud his mind, this was exactly what he decided to confront.

"Hey." The woman looked up and was taken aback by the serious look in her son's face. A very rare sight. "You're going to be okay, right?"

After a moment of silence, the woman began laughing, confusing Gold. "Why that all of a sudden? You're talking like I'm going to die if you leave. Don't worry about me, Gold. Go on, you're free to go." She sipped her tea again and smiled at her son. Gold couldn't help but to blush a bit, embarrassed.

But his courage returned shortly after. "Goodbye. Next time you see me, I'll be the champion of Johto."

"I'm looking forward to that." She answered, waving goodbye. After opening the door, Gold passed through it and closed it behind him, smirking and making a 'V' sign with his fingers at his mom before doing so.

Sighing outside, Gold looked towards the almost clear sky. "Well, the hard part is out of the way…"

"I heard that." A blush surged across his face, but it was shaken off.

With eyes set on the Laboratory close to his house, he made his way to visit Professor Elm, who he had known throughout the years. At some point, the Professor promised Gold he would offer him a Pokémon if he ever started a journey. And today was the day that such promise would be fulfilled.

"Hey! What's up doc?" Gold spoke, after opening the door. However, he performed a double-take upon finding a Professor Elm balancing on one foot atop a ladder, holding a large pile of boxes, and with his other foot atop a shelve so he wouldn't fall. "…I mean, if you're buy, I can just leave."

"Gold, help!"

Rushing in, the teenager took a stool and stood on it, taking most of the load in Professor Elm's hands and placing it down on the floor. He then took the remaining boxes and helped the Professor regain his composure.

"Thank you very much…"

"No worries doc." Gold grinned at the Professor, who breathed far too heavily for such a small incident.

"But… why did you come here?"

"Oh! I'm finally starting my journey. And I'm here to get what you promised when that day were to come."

"I see!" Professor Elm placed a closed fist over an opened palm. "You're in luck! I have three for you to choose from as of right now."

"Wait, really?" Things were running far too smoothly for Gold's opinion. "Lead the way then."

"Very well."

At the back of the Laboratory was a large machine holding three Poké Balls in each of its respective slots.

"You're free to choose. Which one would you like?"

Gold stared intensively at the Poké Balls and a grin formed upon placing his hand on the one in the middle. "This one is the Fire-type, right?"

"That is correct."

"Well… I choose you!" Gold opened his Poké Ball and a little Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside.

"Cynda?" The little Pokémon looked around, slightly confused, until looking up and getting scared by Gold's presence. "Cynda!"

"Hey there, little bro. My name's Gold! Wanna be partners?"

"Cynda…?" Gold picked up Cyndaquil and placed him on top of his head, almost like a place to rest. "Cyn…"

"He's a bit shy."

"I noticed." Gold laughed. "Hey, no worries. Being shy isn't a problem."

"Unless he gets too scared."

"Uh? Why?"

"Cyn-DAAA!" Cyndaquil's flames emerged from his back, alarming Gold.

"Oh."

"That reminds me…" Professor Elm opened a drawer and took out a golden colored device, handing it to Gold. "This is a Pokédex. A friend of mine created it, but I helped developing it, especially in this updated version. There's only three of them so far. I believe it will be rather useful for your adventure."

"What does it do?"

"It scans Pokémon, registering them and giving you information about them. Try it out." Gold opened the Pokédex and aimed it at the Professor. "Not on me!"

"I know, I know…" Gold laughed. He aimed the device at the Fire Mouse atop his head and scanned for information.

'Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion.'

"Could you do me a favour, Gold?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"A colleague of mine, the friend I meantioned, was supposed to come from Pallet Town, but he might've gotten lost on the way over. I believe he should be in Cherrygrove City's Poké Center."

"Fine by me. See yah in a bit!" Gold withdrew his Pokémon and rushed out of the Lab.

Taking the skateboard out of his bag, Gold hopped, laying it down on the floor and jumping onto it perfectly. Feeling the breeze against his body, he made his way out of the Town, however not before passing by a person that caught his attention. While it was only for a second, the person stood out. A boy, around his height, dark red neck lengthened hair, silver eyes, grim expression, and wearing a black jacket with red details and purple trousers.

Gold turned his head back and narrowed his eyes. He had lived his whole life in New Bark Town, and he knew for a fact that no one like that had ever been there.

"Who… was that guy?" Shrugging off and figuring that he was just overthinking about something meaningless. He turned back just in time to dodge the tree he was about to run into. "WHAA! That was close…"

* * *

While the path from New Bark to Cherrygrove was rather short, especially if on skate, Gold decided to take a longer route in order to enjoy his skate ride.

"Cherrygrove… Nice place." Stepping on the end of his skte and grabbing it, Gold saved his trusty mean of transportation inside his bag. "Now, where's the Poké Center…?"

Just as he turned his head to the side, a familiar person passed by him. The red haired guy from before. However, a detail stood out. The silver colored device in his hands.

"Hey!" Placing a hand on the guy's shoulder, Gold pulled him back. "Where did you get that?"

"It's none of your business." The boy scoffed at Gold and offered a cold glare. Natural, somehow. Gold's hand shook, but with determination, he made the boy turn around and face him.

"Professor Elm's friend created that device, and there are only three copies. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't give it to a guy like you."

"And? Does it really matter how I got it?" The guy started walking away, but Gold wouldn't let it slide.

"IF you stole it, that means I'll have to take responsibility for it!"

Gold's words made the boy turn and glare. "Who do you think you are to say something like that?" A Poké Ball was opened, letting out a blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail.

"Toto-Toto-Dile!"

Taking out his Pokédex, Gold analyzed the Pokémon.

'Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury.'

"That Pokémon…" Gold opened his own Poké Ball, letting out Cyndaquil.

"Cynda? Cyn!"

"Toto-Toto-Dile!"

Gold's suspicion was confirmed to be true when the two Pokémon started interacting as if they knew each other.

"You stole a Pokémon from the Professor as well!"

"And what if I did? Are you taking responsibility for that too?"

The battle started right away. While basic, the Pokémon were strong and had a wide move pool. Starting off, Cyndaquil released a stream of fire from his mouth, but Totodile dodged with a large leap forward. With teeth glowing light blue and releasing snowflakes, Totodile bit down on Cyndaquil's body, freezing his body in a small chunk of ice. While victory seemed certain, the flame on Cyndaquil's back ignited, melting the ice and thawing him out.

After gathering white energy that outlined his body, Cyndaquil dashed using his four legs. Totodile blocked the quick attack by firing a spiral of water from his mouth, which was super effective when used against Cyndaquil. Pushed back, Cyndaquil became nervous, but Gold assured him everything would turn out okay if he didn't give up. Trusting his Trainer, Cyndaquil squealed, making the flames on his back become more intense. Opening his mouth, he released a stream of golden stars, while Totodile used Water Gun once more.

The attacks passed by each other and hit their respective targets, weakening them. Finally, Cyndaquildashed towards Totodile and Tackled him, while Totodile scratched his forehead.

The two fell to the side, fainted. Gold and the mysterious boy withdrew their Pokémon.

"I think it's time for me to leave. I suggest you don't follow me."

"Wait! …My name is Gold!"

"Uh?" He turned, confused.

"Three years ago, a boy started his adventure and he faced, right away, someone who became his rival!" Gold pointed at the silver eyed boy, first serious but then smirking. "You will be my rival!"

"…" The boy had no words. Unchanging his expression, he turned around. "Do whatever you want. Name's Silver."

After Silver disappeared from Gold's sight, the teenager made his way to the Poké Center, finding the misdirected Professor.

Guiding the older man back to New Bark Town, Professor Elm reunited with his good friend.

"Oak! It's been quite a while since I got to shake your hand."

"It's nice to see you too, Elm."

Both rather casual, they turned and thanked Gold for his help. Elm explained how someone apparently had broken into the laboratory while he left for a minute, stealing both a Pokédex and a Pokémon. Gold, in return, said that he had everything under control, and that he would take care of the thief.

Soon after leaving on his skateboard, someone knocked on the door of the laboratory.

"Yes?"

The door opened, revealing a girl, around thirteen years of age, with crystal blue eyes, dark blue hair, styled with spiked pigtails, a cap over her head, a white jacket over her reddish-pink shirt, and black and yellow shorts.

"Excuse me, you're Professor Elm, correct?"

"I am. And you are?"

"I'm Crystal. I believe my mother called you about what I wanted from you."

"Oh yes! You're the girl who wanted a Pokédex for her explorations, aren't you?"

"Precisely." Professor Oak frowned at the whole exchange between the people in front of him, but he had heard weirder things. Professor Elm reached for his last Pokédex available and handed it to the girl. "Thank you very much." Turning back to the door, Professor Elm stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

He ran to the machine at the back of the laboratory and came back with a Poké Ball in hand. "The two friends of this Pokémon here have been taken by other Trainers today. Would it be a bother if you took it with you? I believe you could become great friends."

"W-Well…" The girl didn't know how exactly to react, but slowly reached for the Poké Ball. "If it's not a bother… Thank you."

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Cyndaquil - Cyndaquil is usually timid by nature and often curls into a ball when intimidated. It has four red spots on its back from which its flames erupt. Cyndaquil is capable of defending itself using these flames. The fire grows more powerful as Cyndaquil becomes more angry or defensive.

Totodile - Totodile tends to be playful by nature, and has a habit of biting anything it sees, including its Trainer.

 **IMPORTANT A/N: After 5 well-structured reviews from the same person throughout the story allows such reader to make request of special chapters for the side volume, where untold events, special chapters and others. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal – Shining Adventure"

Chapter 2 – Sprouting Tower:

Traveling through the Routes was easy.

Gold's main mean of transportation, the skateboard, allowed him to do so. Granted, Cyndaquil didn't appear to enjoy the feeling all that much, shaking in fear atop Gold's head.

Arriving at Violet City, Gold drifted around the city, exploring the city rapidly.

"Cyndaaa!"

"C-Calm down, bro!" Cyndaquil's movements threw Gold's balance off, making him drift around. Safely dodging buildings and people, Gold drifted towards the trees nearby the lake and suddenly braked, stopping completely and accidentally sending Cyndaquil against a tree, head-first, making it shake. "Was that Headbutt?"

"Cynda..." Cyndaquil shook his head, slightly in pain, but something fell onto his head, causing his headache to become much stronger than before. "CYNDA!"

"Hm?"

"Ei-paaa…" A small Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of his tail held his head, pacing around confused. Gold opened his Pokédex, analyzing the Pokémon.

'Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy.'

"Eipa?" The Pokémon recovered from the dizziness at the same time as Cyndaquil. They glance at each other and react somewhat tardily, jumping back. However, the two glared at each other and readied for battle.

Cyndaquil ran and jumped head-first into Aipom, who used his tail to stop Cyndaquil, grabbing his head and hurling him into a tree. Cyndaquil recovered and released a stream of fire. Aipom dodged it by performing a back flip and landed, wearing a cocky grin. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, showing his cockiness. However, the smell of smoke made its way into his nostrils. Confused, he looked around and then up, finding his cowlick on fire. Panicking, he ran around, waving his arms and tail. Cyndaquil took the opportunity to Headbutt the Aipom again, sending him against a tree, and then firing multiple golden star-shaped projectiles from his mouth. They all hit Aipom, leaving him weak. On the plus side, the fire on his hair extinguished.

Gold threw a single Poké Ball from the ones in his bag, which he bought with the use of his allowance over the years, as a preparation for his future journey. The Ball hit Aipom and opened, absorbing the Long Tail Pokémon into it. After shaking three times, the Poké Ball clicked, making Gold smile. Cyndaquil picked the Poké Ball and brought it to his Trainer.

"Cynda!"

"Thanks, Cyndaquil."

* * *

Gold quickly went to the Poké Center and asked the Nurse to heal his Pokémon. In the meantime, Gold attempted to find something to amuse himself with. In the meantime, he came across a girl. She wore a white bow on her short black hair, and her blue eyes were large, probably containing the only color in her appearance. The girl sported a black and white dress, akin to the gothic style, and black thighs and shoes. At first, she seemed to be cold, staring at her Growlithe and Zubat as they ate their food happily, until she curled half a smile.

"Why hello!" Gold approached, finding her intriguing. The girl turned, surprised, and glanced at Gold for a moment before turning back to her Pokémon. Gold almost fell to the side, assuming the girl was most likely ignoring him. "…What's your name? I'm Gold."

"…Marley."

Finding it to be an odd name, at least for a girl, Gold took a closer look to the Pokémon. "These are yours?"

"Hm? Oh, no, they're just Pokémon that were found abandoned nearby. The Poké Center takes them in since there's no Poké Orphanage nearby."

"Oh yeah… I heard that there are plan to build some in Johto, but in the meantime, they only exist in Kanto."

Marley kept staring at the Pokémon, which apparently seemed to be fond of her as well. Gold used his Pokédex in order to analyse them.

'Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.

Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. While living in pitch-black caverns, their eyes gradually grew shut and deprived them of vision. They use ultrasonic waves to detect obstacles.'

Marley listened to the information and noticed the device Gold held. "What's that?"

"This? It's a Pokédex. Professor Elm offered it to me when I began my journey."

"Journey?"

"Yup. You're looking at the future Campion of Johto, after all!"

"Hmm…" Marley didn't have any words to respond with. "What do you do in a journey?"

"Eh?" Gold was surprised by the emotionless question. "Well… You do… whatever you want." Gold noticed that his Pokémon had been healed and he quickly fetched the Poké Balls, opening them after returning to Marley's side, letting out Cyndaquil and Aipom. They started interacting with Growlithe and Zubat, like friends, surprising Marley. "You travel around, go to different places, and of course, meet and catch Pokémon."

"Pokémon…"

"After all, Pokémon can be companions, friends, or, in my case…" Gold picked up Cyndaquil, placing him on his head and allowed Aipom to climb onto his shoulder. "…family."

"Family?" Marley glanced at Growlithe and Zubat. Silence was unbroken, until her lips curled up once again, making the Pokémon bark in response. "…Do you want to come with me?"

"Grow!"

"Zu-Bat!"

"I think that's a yes." Gold chuckled. "Well, I have to go now. Nice meeting you, Marley. Wish you luck on your journey."

As Gold walked away, Marley picked up Growlithe and Zubat perched on her shoulder. "You too, Gold."

* * *

After leaving the Pokémon Center, Gold made his way to the famous Bellsprout Tower. Inside, he found multiple monks, all of which turned their heads and fixated their eyes on him, exerting pressure.

"Yeesh!"

"Are you willing to partake the challenge of the Bellsprout Tower?"

"I… guess?" Gold knew that there would be Trainers inside, but he didn't expect it to be in such a way. Cyndaquil and Aipom jumped off of him and stood by while the head monk sent out a Bellsrpout and a Weepinbell.

Gold decided to not check the Pokédex, eager to battle with Aipom for the very first time.

Bellsprout and Weepinbell both released a swarm of razor sharp leaves, but Cyndaquil defended himself and Aipom through the use of Flamethrower, burning the leaves into ash.

Aipom followed by approaching Bellsprout and Swiped Furiously with the claws of his hands, until he was Slammed by Weepinbell's leaf, sending him against the wall. Execcuting revenge for his partner, Cyndaquil Head-butted Weepinbell, slamming her against Bellsprout and pushing them both back. Side stepping, Bellsprout made her way towards the opponents and released a vine from her arm and whipped it at Aipom and Cyndaquil. The two were pushed back, but Aipom retaliated by coming up to Bellsprout and putting on a grim look, Astonishing her.

Then, Cyndaquil and Aipom both jumped back and used Swift, releasing golden stars from their mouth and glowing tail respectively. The stars bombarded Bellsprout and Weepinbell, knocking them both out.

Gold grinned, withdrawing both his Pokémon before leaving. He had gathered enough experience to face his first big challenge: the Gym of Violet City.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Aipom - Aipom uses its powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes. The tail is strong enough to anchor Aipom to a branch and suspend the rest of its body in the air, but also delicate enough to pick fruit and manipulate objects. Aipom has been known to wrap its tail around tree branches as it sleeps so it does not fall. Since Aipom uses its tail so much, its actual arms are not as dexterous.

Growlithe - Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat, including those who suddenly approach its Trainer. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods.

 **IMPORTANT A/N: After 5 well-structured reviews from the same person throughout the story allows such reader to make request of special chapters for the side volume, where untold events, special chapters and others. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal – Shining Adventure"

Chapter 3 – The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon:

Gold opened the doors of the Violet Gym. As the name suggested, the Gym was indeed violet, possessing large white pillars surrounding the standard battlefield. The ceiling was non-existent, showing the bright sky, whose color seemed to be of a weak blue. The sun was close to setting.

On the other side of the field stood a man slightly older than him, probably being around 16 years of age. His hair and eyes were of the same shade of blue, and his clothes were traditional, consisting on a sky blue short-sleeved shirt, black and red wristbands, a blue traditional attire underneath, white socks and shoes of the opposite color.

"I'm Falkner, Leader of the Violet City Pokémon Gym Leader! State your name and objective!"

Gold had heard about Falkner. He was the most popular Gym Leader at the moment, adored by many, both by his skill with Flying Pokémon and his looks. He had only become one rather recently, but maybe it was exactly because of that why he was so popular.

"The name's Gold. I'm here for the Badge!" He pointed his finger at his opponent, showing determination.

Falkne nodded. "Very well. How many Badges do you currently possess?"

"None!" While Gold showed pride in his statement, Falkner ignored it and decided not to question.

"I see… That means I will have to go light on you then." Falkner approached the wall behind him and took out two Poké Balls from the slots in a tray attached to it. "The rules are simple." He started explaning as he returned to the stand. "We'll both use two Pokémon, one at a time. The battle is over as soon as one of us has two defeated Pokémon. I am not allowed to withdraw Pokémon. Any questions?"

"Again, none."

"Alright. Spearow, I choose you!" Falkner threwthe Poké Ball, opening it and letting out his first Pokémon. Gold was quick and used the Pokédex in order to obtain information.

'Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.'

"Alright… Aipom, let's go!" Gold sent in his Pokémon, confident in his power.

Falkner drew his hand out of the inner pocket of his shirt, revealing a strange-looking coin. "As soon as this coin hits the ground, the battle begins."

Gold nodded. He was strangely relaxed, despite feeling his heart pounding strongly. He could even feel it in his throat, but, in his mind, he wasn't nervous at all. Flakner flipped the coin, sending it up into the air. Hitting the floor made a clinging sound, to which Gold reacted to.

"Aipom, use Fake Out!"

"Ei-pa!" Aipom jumped in, approaching Spearow in midair and clapped his hands together, releasing a sound wave from them which stunned Spearow, on top of damaging him.

"Now that he's flinching, use Swift!"

"Ei-PA!" Aipom swung his tail after landing, making it glow and releasing multiple golden star-shaped projectiles, all of which hit Spearow.

Falkner, however, did not worry. "Mirror Move."

Spearow created a black oval portal in front of his body and fired a Swift attack as well. Aipom panicked and ran around, attempting to escape the unavoidable attack, but it was impossible. He was hit by the stars and Spearow immediately swooped in, surrounded by an invisible energy. Aipom jumped over the Spearow, but Aerial Ace was an attack impossible to avoid as well, and so, Spearow struck him from behind catching the Long Tail Pokémon by surprise. In order to retaliate, Aipom jumped and started swiping Spearow with his hands, the fourth and final strike sending him away. However, Spearow flipped back and flew towards Aipom, beak first. Gold's Pokémon placed a hand on the ground and threw a head of sand into Spearow's eyes, though the Keen Eye ability allowed his vision to stay intact.

Noticing this, Aipom decided to perform a grim face, Astonishing Spearow and making him flinch, unable to move. Seeing this opportunity, Aipom followed by creating an orb of multicolored energy from his inner Power. He launched the orb, the Hidden Power Attack landing on Spearow and knocking him out immediately. Celebrating his victory, Aipom danced around happily as Falkner withdrew his Spearow. "Impressive, I must admit. But I warn you that my signature Pokémon isn't easy to beat."

"Aipom and I don't give up so easily."

"Very well." Falkner opened the Poké Ball in his hand and sent in his main Pokémon. It was big, and spreading his wings, the Pokémon released a powerful sound.

"PIJO-TTOOOO!"

Aipom's eyes widened and he quickly ran back, hiding behind Gold's leg.

"…Okay, _I_ don't give up so easily." Gold lowered himself to the same level as Aipom. "Bro, you can't just run away like that."

"Ei-paaa…" The Pokémon returned to the battlefield, against his will. During such, Gold opened his Pokédex once again.

'Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon.'

"Alright… Aipom, don't give up!"

"Eipa… Ei!" While hesitant at first, Aipom put on a strong face.

Pidgeot flapped his wings, taking off into the sky and flipping back, aiming at Aipom and becoming surrounded by an invisible energy. Aipom attempted to make a scary face in order to flinch Pidgeot, but there was no luck. Pidgeot struck Aipom, causing massive damage. As he came back, Pidgeot scooped a heap of sand with his wing and hurled it into Aipom's eyes, blinding him temporarily. Aipom panicked at first, since Pidgeot Attacked him with the use of his Wings, but upon jumping back and following Gold's command of using Swift, Aipom landed a hit on Pidgeot's body, thanks to the impossibility of Swift missing. Pidgeot, however, stood strong and held Aipom's tail in his beak and flew him to the skies.

"Aipom!"

"Pidgeot, _Steel Slam_!"

Following Falkner's command Pidgeot hurled Aipom up before turning his wings into steel. Crossing them in front of his body, he slammed them against Aipom and continuously pushed him into the floor, slamming the Long Tail Pokémon and pressing him hard, causing him to faint.

"Damn it… Aipom, return!" Gold withdrew his Pokémon and stared at the Poké Ball containing his Cyndaquil. "…I'm counting on you, bro. Cyndaquil, let's go!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil landed on the battlefield and flinched upon seeing the perched Pidgeot. Relunctant to fight, he stepped back, but Gold wouldn't let Pidgeot intimidate Cyndaquil so easily. "Cyndaaa…"

"Cyndaquil! Don't let his size scare you! Just because he's big, doesn't mean your punch isn't bigger!"

"Cynda… Cynda!" Cyndaquil placed himself on all fours and barked, making the flames on his back erupt.

"That's the spirit! Now, use Smokescreen!"

"Cyndaaa!" Cyndaquil opened his mouth and released a large cloud of smoke. However, Pidgeot emerged from the cloud and struck him with both Wings, his accuracy staying intact thanks to the Keen Eye ability. Cyndaquil was pushed, and Pidgeot seemed to be ready to follow up the attack with something else.

Gold greeted his teeth and his eyes suddenly flashed golden, making him watch everything in a golden tint. _"What the…?"_ Gold then foresaw Cyndaquil using his Flamethrower attack downwards in order to propel him up and escaping Pidgeot's follow-up attack, a Quick Attack. Everything returned to normal, and while half confuse,d Gold was quick to react. "Flamethrower! Point it to your feet!"

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil, while somewhat confused, obeyed and pointed his head down, releasing a flamethrower from his mouth, pushing him upwards into the sky. Pidgeot tried to attack him as quickly as possible, but instead hit the stream of lames, damaging himself instead.

Cyndaquil angled the stream of fire and bit and then stopped, pushing him to the other side of the field and somersaulting while landing. Pidgeot attempted to use this opportunity as well, and became surrounded in invisible energy, performing Aerial Ace and flying towards Cyndaquil. However, witnessing everything upside down due to the constant spinning, Cyndaquil released multiple golden stars. All of them hit Pidgeot, but he overcame them just like with Aipom and struck Cyndaquil before picking his foot.

" _Steel Slam_!"

Pidgeot flew up, but Gold's vision became tinted once again, allowing him to foresee a possible escape.

"Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil started releasing streams of fire, but Pidgeot managed to evade them by tangling the Fire Mouse from side to side and moving his body so he wouldn't be hit.

"So it doesn't work every time…" Gold noted to himself, as Pidgeot threw Cyndaquil up.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil barked and the flames on his back became more intense, extending. Making use of the flipping, Cyndaquil surrounded himself in the flames and formed a Flame Wheel. Hovering, he slammed against Pidgeot's wings and pushed him down instead, countering the Gym Leader's Technique and making Pidgeot taste his own medicine. Cyndaquil hopped back and landed on all fours again before Pidgeot stood up and shook his head, recovering.

"Twister!"

"Swift, but cover it with Flamethrower! _Fiery Stars_!"

As Pidgeot flapped his wings, creating a small cyclone, Cyndaquil fired a swarm of stars and released a stream of fire, coating the stars in golden red and embers. The stars passed through the Twister and all of them hit Pidgeot, making hi fall once more. Pidgeot attempted to stand, refusing to give up, but his body was far too weak.

"It's enough." Falkner spoke, astonishing his Pidgeot.

"Pijo?"

"They've proven their power." Falkner withdrew his Pokémon and slowly approached Gold. "One more attack and I would've been defeated. And a defeat is a defeat. Here, take this officially Pokémon League badge."

The Gym Leader handed Gold a small badge in the shape of a pair of wings. Gold took it, smirking.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. You deserve it. In fact, I'm feeling rather generous today."

"Hm?"

"I could teach your Cyndaquil and Aipom a few Flying-type moves. One each. Would you like that?"

"Really? I mean…" He glanced at Cyndaquil and then at the Poké Ball containing Aipom. "…Versatility for the win, I guess." Gold handed both Poké Balls to Falkner after withdrawing Cyndaquil.

"It will take some time, and it's getting late. Rest at the Poké Center and come back tomorrow morning. They'll be ready by then. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're comfortable."

Falkner smiled at Gold, making the teen recall something from an interview he had watched some time before about Falkner. _"…So he really is as charming as they. Good thing I'm only into girls."_

* * *

Gold made his way to the Poké Center shortly after and met an assistant of Professor Elm, carrying two boxes, one much larger than the other.

After delivering them, Gold opened the small one, finding a Poké Gear, a communication device, inside it, with a note attached.

'You forgot your early birthday present, dummy. Love, Mom'

Gold blinked twice and smiled, saving the Poké Gear and the note in his pocket. Moving to the bigger box it also brought a note attached.

'As another present for your help. A friend of mine offered it to me, but I believe it would be safer in your hands. Signed, Prof. Elm.'

Gold peeked inside and found an Egg. He panicked for half a second and carefully took it out of the box with both hands.

"An Egg? For me…?" The Egg itself was white with multiple triangles scattered through the shell. "I wonder what Pokémon is inside it." Suddenly, however, the egg began to shake in his hands, making his eyes widen in disbelief. "…You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Spearow - Although inept at other aspects of its flying, such as height and distance, Spearow is still capable of flying quickly to protect its territory. However, it must flap its wings at high speeds to stay aloft. Spearow's loud shrieks can be heard over half a mile away, and are used to warn other of its kind of danger.

Pidgeot - Its powerful wings are capable of stirring up windstorms in just a few flaps, and it may spread its wings to intimidate enemies. This Pokémon is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. Its plumage is often described as beautiful, making it a popular choice for skilled Trainers.

 **IMPORTANT A/N: After 5 well-structured reviews from the same person throughout the story allows such reader to make request of special chapters for the side volume, where untold events, special chapters and others. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal – Shining Adventure"

Chapter 4 – Crystalline Explorer:

After resting in the Pokémon Center for the night, Gold made his way t the Pokémon Gym.

"Good morning Gold. I see you've got a new friend."

"Yup. This little sis hatched just yesterday." Gold indicated, showing off his new companion, a little Pokémon held in both his arms. "Did Cyndaquil and Aipom give you any problems?"

"None at all. I taught Cyndaquil Aerial Ace. I tried to do the same with Aipom, but he seemed to prefer Acrobatics."

"Really? Thanks!" Falkner handed the Poké Balls back to Gold. "Thanks man!"

"Any time." Falkner responded as Gold left the Gym.

* * *

After walking a short distance off the premises of Violet City, Red opened his two Poké Balls, letting out his two Pokémon.

"Cynda!"

"Ei-pa!"

The two noticed the little Pokémon in Gold's arms, who he placed down in front of them.

"C'mon, don't be shy sis. Say hi."

The small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body still encased in her eggshell shook, somewhat scared of her teammates. However, she reluctantly said hello. "Toge-Toge-pi…"

Cyndaquil and Aipom looked at each other and smirked. They approached her and shook a hand each. While somewhat surprised, Togepi smiled and giggled.

"Friends right away." As Gold made that statement, he looked around for the destination he had next in mind. "The Poké Center Map showed a place close by I wanted to check out… Where is it?"

"Ei-pa!" Aipom called Gold's attention and then pointed at a nearby tree.

He did not understand what his Pokémon meant at first, but quickly figured it out. "Oh yeah! Aipom, climb that tree and search for a place made out of rock and looks kinda old."

"Eipa?" Aipom found the description weird, but obeyed without arguing. He climbed the tree swiftly, impressing both Cyndaquil and Togepi. Reaching the very top, Aipom placed a hand above his eyes, focusing his vision in the search and eventually finding what he looked for. "Ei-pa!" Aipom climbed down and started running. Gold smirked and grabbing Togepi with his hands, he and Cyndaquil gave chase.

It wasn't long until they found the Ruins of Alph, the place Gold was curious about. He did not know what it was, but something attracted him to the place.

Rocks with golden engravings. Symbols with mysterious origins. And the sense of adventure didn't let Gold rest. Aipom enjoyed climbing around the pillars of the constructions, while Cyndaquil looked at the markings and tilted his head to the side.

"Hey, guys." Gold called, as he placed Togepi down by his feet. He approached what appeared to be an entrance of sorts. "Let's check this out." They began exploring the destroyed buildings, the ruins, the light becoming scarce and surrounding darkness started closing in. Thanks to the flame on Cyndaquil's back, they could see where exactly they were walking.

"This place is reminding me of some movies I watched as a kid." After noting, Gold felt his foot sinking in into a tile. Looking down, it seemed as if he had stepped onto a switch of sorts. "What the…?" Removing his foot, Gold and his three Pokémon turned around, having listened to a loud sound echoing through the corridor. A much more terrifying sound echoed and the four's eyes widened all with fear. "…Bros, sis, I think we need to run. And now it's _definitely_ like the movies." Taking Togepi into his arms, Gold, Cyndaquil and Aipom ran for their lives as a very large boulder chased after them. Apparently, the floor was tilted enough to make the round and polished rock increase in speed through the use of gravity. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

"Jump!"

"Uh?" A female voice entered Gold's ears. Focusing his eyes with the help of Cyndaquil's flame, he could see a Pokémon approaching from the other side. "Alright…!" Gold quickly took out all three of his Poké Balls with predetermined Pokémon and withdrew his team. Shortly after he jumped up as high as he could, stepping on the charging Pokémon for an extra leap. "Whaaaa!"

"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

"Rhy!" The large quadruped gray Pokémon ran into the boulder horn-first, destroying it into smaller bits that stopped rolling due to their irregularities. Gold sighed and dropped his Poké Balls, making them open and let out his team.

"We made it guys!" He hugged all three at the same time, relieved for being alive.

"You're welcome."

"Uh?" He looked up and found a girl that he didn't know. Despite having not met her in the past, Professor Elm did, and even obtained a Pokédex and a Pokémon from him. "Oh, thanks! Sorry about not saying it right away, but I had to tell my bros and sis that I was alive."

"Hm?" The girl looked down at Cyndaquil and the others. "Siblings?"

"Kinda. My name is Gold. And yours?"

"I'm Crystal. But instead of wearing that little grin of yours, you could start explaining why exactly you're here." The girl crossed her arms and wore an annoyed expression. Gold was taken aback, but didn't back down.

"I was just curious. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Exploring."

"Uh?"

"Literally." The Rhyhorn returned to Crystal's side in the larger room that followed the hallway. "I'm an explorer."

"Wait, really?"

"Still a beginner, but don't take me lightly. My job is serious."

"Job? You're like thirteen years old!"

"And?"

"…You got me there." Gold had heard stranger stories. "So… as an explorer, shouldn't you have a team working with you?"

"I do." Crystal petted Rhyhorn once, making her chuckle. Then, she opened four Poké Balls, letting out her team of Pokémon: Chikorita, Marill, Chansey and Hoothoot.

Gold, curious, took out his Pokédex and started analysing the Pokémon.

'Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around.

Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. Its body is covered with water-repellent fur. Because of the fur, it can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance.

Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot has an internal organ that senses and tracks the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, this Pokémon begins hooting at precisely the same time every day.

Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite.

Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Once it starts running, it doesn't stop. Its tiny brain makes it so stupid that it can't remember why it started running in the first place.'

"You have a Pokédex too?" Crystal's question surprised Gold. She showed her own light blue Pokédex, which she used to analyse a certain Pokémon.

'Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. As its energy, Togepi uses the positive emotions of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. This Pokémon then stores up feelings of happiness inside its shell, then shares them with others.'

"How did you come across a Pokémon like this?"

"I was offered an Egg by Professor Elm, and it hatched as soon as I touched it. And thus little sis was born."

"Toge-Toge-piiii!"

Crystal frowned. "There it is again."

"What?"

"Why are you calling your Pokémon as sisters or brothers?"

"Because they're my family. Why else?" Gold grinned, somewhat proud of his own answer. Crystal blinked twice. Even though she respected and cared for her Pokémon very much, she wouldn't think of calling them 'family', at least to the extent Gold could be taking the word.

"I see…"

"So what exactly are you exploring here?"

"These ruins might have some leads about the origins of the world."

"Wait, really?!"

As the two teenagers talked, the eight Pokémon started interacting with each other Cansey and Togepi started off by staring at each other with a strange sense of familiarity to one another. Aipom appeared to be teasing Rhyhorn, who Marill and Hoothoot held back somehow. Chikorita and Cyndaquil, on the other hand, greeted each other politely, having known each other for a very long time.

"Apparently. Tell me, do you know of a Pokémon named 'Unown'?"

"Doesn't ring any bells…" Gold admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Unown are Pokémon that might have inspired the writing system of western regions."

"Really?" Gold found the matter somewhat fascinating and intriguing.

"Take a look." Crystal placed her arm to the side, on which Hoothoot hopped onto and emitted a light through his eyes, illuminating the writing on the walls. "There are 28 different kinds of Unown, 26 representing letters and two representing punctuation." On the wall, Gold could see multiple drawings of Unown, each with a different shape. He had never seen a Pokémon as such.

"Can you read what it says?"

"I can try…" Crystal took a closer look and started reading the symbols. "…Our words shall remain here for the ages. Thus we shall erect a Pokémon statue outside. They possess great insight and refuse the outside world."

"Weird… Is it referring to the Unown."

"Most likely. There was a pillar with many shapes similar to the Unown. I guess rock doesn't really last for that long."

Crystal withdrew her team of Pokémon and so did Gold.

"By the way, Crystal."

"Yes?"

"Where are you headed?"

"Umm…" Crystal had bad feeling. "Why… do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"…Azalea Town."

"That place has a Gym?"

"Yeah… and it's the closest Town to Violet City."

"Alright then. I'm going to stalk you for a while."

"Wait, what?!" Crystal flinched as Gold walked towards the light in the distance. "What do you mean by that?!"

"You seem interesting and I wouldn't mind some company. Especially from a cute girl."

A blush appeared across her face, but due to mixed emotions. Embarrassment, disbelief, and wroth.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?! And don't even try flirting like that again!"

Gold simply grinned to himself. "I won't make promises I can't keep."

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Togepi - Togepi is able to release poison from the spikes on its head. The anime has shown that it can retract into its shell, which it usually does to sleep. It is able to siphon the positive energy of others, and then release it to those in need of it. It has a very joyful nature. As a result, it is said that it shares its joy with those who take care of it. Because of its disposition, Togepi are seen as signs of good luck, especially if a Trainer is capable of getting a sleeping Togepi to stand.

Chikorita - Aside from the soothing aroma that wafts from its leaf, Chikorita uses its leaf to determine the temperature and humidity of the surrounding air.

 **IMPORTANT A/N: After 5 well-structured reviews from the same person throughout the story allows such reader to make request of special chapters for the side volume, where untold events, special chapters and others. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal – Shining Adventure"

Chapter 5 - Egg-celent:

Gold and Crystal exited the Ruins of Alph, and while Good was ready to march off in the direction of Azalea Town, Crystal questioned his actions.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm... Walking?"

"Why?"

"...I'm starting to think this is a game of sorts."

"Why walk when you can..." Crystal opened a Poké Ball with a green and brown pattern on the upper half instead of the usual red. Opening it, her Rhyhorn was let out and barked. "...catch a ride."

Good frowned, looking at Crystal's proud face and then at her Rhyhorn, who copied her Trainer. "…Then why didn't you say so right away?"

Her expression broke. "Eh?"

"I mean, it doesn't make much sense unless you wanted to show off or look impressive."

"J-Just hop on already…" Crystal juped onto her Rhyhorn's back. Gold found her look of light anger confusing, but obeyed nonetheless. Placing a foot on one of the spikes, Gold arched the other and sat down on the Pokémon's back, right behind Crystal. "Rhyhorn can't really regulate her speed all that well, so I suggest you grab onto something."

"Hm?" Gold looked around and placed his hands around on of the spikes. Crystal turned to the side, checking what exactly Gold was doing.

"You're going to slip if you do that."

"Then what do I hold?"

"I'm a girl, not porcelain. I'm not going to break if you touch me, you know?" Gold was somewhat surprised by such a statement. Whether he was not used to physical contact right away after meeting someone or if the inverse applied to Crystal, but it was certainly not something that had come across his mind right away.

His arms were placed around her waist and planted his hands firmly so he wouldn't fall.

"Alright… Hold on!" Crystal patted her foot onto Rhyhorn's side and the Pokémon darted in the direction of Azalea Town. Needless to say, the ride was bumpy. The motions didn't help either Crystal or Gold to hold on tightly.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea!"

Right after Gold spoke, due to the brusque movements, he let go of Crystal by accident, almost falling back, but flexing his legs, he managed to stay in place and lunged himself forward. But his hands landed somewhere forbidden. As soon as his palms cupped her chest, Crystal's eyes widened and a blush mixing both embarrassment and rage painted her face red.

"AHHH!" She let out a yell that scared Rhyhorn to the point of tripping over a large rock, catapulting both teenagers into bushes while flipping forward and hurting herself.

Gold and Crystal were unhurt, luckily. The boy popped his head out of the bush and was greeted by a strong slap across his face.

"OWW!" He turned to the blushing girl. "What was that for?!"

"Don't act dumb!" Crystal crossed her arms, placing them across her chest defensively.

"Hm?" Gold was genuinely confused, but after analysing Crystal's annoyed expression and defensive position, he took a glance at his hands and recalled the feeling of something soft coming into contact with them. Glancing back and forth between his hands and Crystal, a blush began to appear, his semi-confused expression lingering. "…I swear it was an accident."

"I don't care! …Wait… Rhyhorn!" The girl bolted out of the bush, rushing worriedly to her Pokémon. Laying on her side, Rhyhorn growled in pain. "You poor thing… Come back." Crystal withdrew Rhyhorn just as Gold joined.

"On the plus side, we're not far from the Town anymore."

Crystal jumped back and crossed her arms again. Throwing daggers through her glare, Gold put on a look of disbelief.

"Are you seriously doing this?"

"Yes!"

"…You're weirder than you look." Gold pointed out, as he took out his pool cue from the backpack, extending it to its full length and placing it behind his neck and his hands over it, a comforting position for him. "Come on, let's go. I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"You have to find out."

Crystal started following Gold, though keeping her distance. Slowly and steadily, she began to uncross her arms and walking closer to him.

"So, what changed your mind?"

"Nothing. I'm just recovering from the shock."

"Shock?"

"DON'T question it." Her glare was powerful enough to make Gold silent. After walking for a while, they found a house by the side of the path. A sign close by read 'Day Care'.

"A Day Care, uh?" Gold pointed out, curious. "I guess we could heal Rhyhorn a little bit in here."

"I thought the Day Care was on the way to Goldenrod City, not Azalea Town…" Crystal noted, slightly confused, as the two teenagers entered the house. Crystal bumped into Gold due to him suddenly stopping. "What the-?! Gold!"

"What are you doing here?" Gold's tone became serious, surprising Crystal. Looking to the side, she found a teenager she had never seen before, but Gold shared a rivalry with him.

"Public place." Silver answered. "Not that I wanted to anyway."

"Hmm? What that supposed to mean?" Gold wondered. As Crystal closed the door behind her, he noticed a bandaged tied around Silver's right ankle. "You got hurt?"

"It's none of your business."

"He tripped on the stairs and twisted his ankle." Silver flinched with a look of embarrassment. The three teens turned to find an old lady, with a face that embodied all of the kindness present in the world. Crystal couldn't help but to giggle. Gold snickered, angering his rival.

"Seriously?"

"Why you!" Silver stood up, but Gold was quicker with his arms and lightly poked Silver's hurt ankle with his pool cue, making the redhead flinch in pain.

"Hey, it's not healthy for you to exert pressure on your feet like that."

"Gold!" Crystal barked, much to Gold's surprise. "What was that for?! Why are you acting like a bully?"

"Hey, if anything, he doesn't have the right to be mad at me. He stole a Pokémon, a Pokédex, and Arceus knows what else."

She was taken aback. "Steal?"

"If you have a problem with it, could you at least be less annoying than 'Baka Rider' over there."

"What did you call me?!" Gold was far too furious to find it odd that Silver made an insult based off the name of a show aimed more towards children, Kamen Rider, replacing Kamen (Masked) with Baka (Idiot), and possibly wonder why exactly that was.

"Please, please, settle down children…" The old lady begged.

"Oh, miss!" Crystal quickly approached the lady. "My Rhyhorn got hurt just a moment ago. Could I leave her under your care, just until I get to Azalea Town?"

"Don't worry. I'll gladly accept it." Crystal smiled and gave the Safari Ball containing Rhyhorn to the old lady. As she returned to the garden where the Pokémon she took care of played, Crystal turned around and found Gold and Silver, glaring at each other like Meowth and Growlithe. "Will you two cut it off?"

"No!"

Despite being yelled at, Crystal giggled. "You two look like brothers!"

"Don't associate me with Bold over there."

"It's GOLD!"

"Who cares?"

Crystal couldn't help but to laugh at the whole situation. She approached Silver and extended a hand. Surprised, he looked up at the girl. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Crystal."

"…Silver." The two hands shook, and just as they separated, the old lady returned, however, holding three Pokémon Eggs in her arms.

"What the…?" Gold quickly swooped in and held two of them.

"Thank you, child."

"What are the Eggs for?" Crystal wondered, taking one of the Eggs Gold held, while the lady handed the one she held to Silver.

"These seem to be close to hatching, but unfortunately, I don't think I have enough space to take them in. Their Trainers apparently didn't want them."

"So… you're giving them to us?" Crystal asked, as Gold analysed each Egg. The one he head was mainly yellow with black stripes. Silver's was colored red with a light yellow circle on the center. Crystal's was pink and cream colored.

"I wonder what they're going to hatch into." Gold admitted. Almost as if on cue, the three eggs began to shake, astonishing each Trainer and hatching into a Pokémon each shortly after.

Gold's Pokémon was yellow, round-bodied with black stripes, and possessed bulky arms in proportion to his body.

Silver's had a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach, and a head covered in large lumps.

Crystal's was the most humanoid, even resembling a baby. The Pokémon had a large head with blonde hair, light purple skin with a cream-colored chest.

"…So that just happened."

"Ere!"

"Magby!"

"Smooch-Smooch!"

Each Trainer took out their respective Pokédex and analysed their respective Pokémon.

'Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid stores electricity in its body. If it touches metal and accidentally discharges all its built-up electricity, this Pokémon begins swinging its arms in circles to recharge itself.'

'Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the Pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames.'

'Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon. Smoochum actively runs about, but also falls quite often. Whenever the chance arrives, it will look for its reflection to make sure its face hasn't become dirty.'

"Welcome to the world, little bro!"

"Bi-Bi!" Elekid hugged Gold, both laughing.

Smoochum jumped and started kissing Crystal's cheeks over and over again. "S-Stop that, it tickles!"

"Smooch!"

Silver and Magby began staring at each other wit odd looks.

Shortly after, Gold decided to take headstart and move to Azalea Town, excited by the proximity to another Gym and the addition of a new friend to his team. Crystal decided to follow, since there was a place close to the Town she wanted to explore, leaving Rhyhorn behind to get healed in the meantime. Silver stayed behind, but, after all, that suited his plan perfectly.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Elekid - Elekid tends to play out in the middle of thunderstorms. By rotating its arms, it generates electricity. However, it tires easily and can only charge a small amount. A weak electrical charge travels between its horns as well.

Magby - Magby can breathe 1100°F/660°C flames, and hot embers drip from its mouth. Its health is determined by these flames. Yellow flames show that a Magby is in good health, while flames mixed with a lot of smoke show that it is fatigued.

Smoochum - When walking, Smoochum rocks its head back and forth. This Pokémon is very active and runs about, although it often falls. Being very conscious of its appearance, it will check is reflection when given the chance to make sure it is not dirty.

 **IMPORTANT A/N: After 5 well-structured reviews from the same person throughout the story allows such reader to make request of special chapters for the side volume, where untold events, special chapters and others. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal – Shining Adventure"

Chapter 6 – Poké Ball Expert:

Gold exited Azalea Town's Poké Center, having healed his Pokémon and separated from Crystal, who wanted to inspect something present in the Ilex Forest.

However, before his attention could be fixated on the Pokémon Gym, a girl with blue hair and eyes ran past him, seemingly in panic.

"Whoa!" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"M-My Grandpa! He's trying to face off some evil people all on his own! I need help!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Evil people?"

"Yes." The girl's next words made Gold flinch for a fraction of a second before making him put on a serious face. "Team Rocket Grunts!"

* * *

Damp and smelling awfully.

Those were the best words to describe the Slowpoke Well, a location in Azalea Town itself, and were the words the came across Gold's mind.

"Help!" A deep old voice echoed through the well, alarming Gold.

"On my way!" Jumping down the ladder, he was at no risk of injuring himself. Close to hi was an old man, wearing blue traditional clothes. "Are you okay?"

"I am…" Gold lent a hand, helping the old man to stand up.

"What happened? Did some Grunts do this to you."

"N-Not exactly…" The old man chuckled out of sheer embarrassment. "I just slipped and slightly dislocated my hip."

After blinking twice, Gold couldn't contain his laughter. "Hahaha! Really?"

"Youth isn't on my side anymore." The old man admitted. "How did you know of Team Rocket's presence? No one simply goes down this well without a good reason."

"Your granddaughter told me, I believe."

"Aoi did that… I see. Well, it is natural for her to do so." Regaining his balance, the man recovered and became able to walk on his own once again. "I am Kurt. And you are?"

"The name's Gold."

"How precious."

Gold laughed. He would've retorted with a friendly insult if he had actually heard Kurt's remark before.

Further down the tunnel, Gold and Kurt found not only a group of Team Rocket Grunts, but also a large swarm of Slowpoke, many without a tail.

"Come on, hurry up!" A Team Rocket Executive with green hair and dark eyes yelled. "Slowpoke tails don't cut themselves."

"Y-Yes Boss!"

"The name's Proton!" The Executive corrected. "There is only one person in Team Rocket worthy of the tittle of 'Boss'!" Proton turned and whispered to himself. "Wherever he is…"

"Hey!"

"Hm?"

"Leave those Slowpoke alone!"

Proton and his underlings all turned around, finding Gold and Kurt, both with determination splattered across their faces.

"Who do we have here?"

"The name's Gold!"

"And I am Kurt!"

"Umm… Kurt, I think you should stand back on this one…"

As Grunts prepared the Poké Balls in order to send in their Pokémon, Proton raised his arm to the side, stopping them.

"P-Proton…?"

"Leave this to me."

"B-But why?!"

"That kid…" Proton's eyes narrowed and focused on Gold, glaring. "Why does he remind me so damn much about the kid of three years ago…!?" Proton's veins began to pop, feeling rage surge through his body. "Kangaskhan!"

A large, bipedal creature with a thick tail was let out to the battlefield, menacing and powerful. Gold took out his Pokédex in order to gain some more information.

'Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokémon. If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby Pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you.'

"Oh man… Hmm…" Gold thought for a moment. "Well, it is Team Rocket. I think I might be allowed to cheat a little bit." Gold took out his four Pok+e Balls and let out his four Pokémon.

"What the-?!" One of the Grunts started yelling. "What is up with you?! Why are you using four Pokémon?!"

"Let him." Proton's remark surprised everyone. "His Pokémon are all in their first stage of evolution. They are bound to be much weaker than Kangaskhan."

"That's what you think!"

Kangaskhan moved in and started throwing multiple consecutive weak punches at Cyndaquil and the others, lightly damaging all of them.

Togepi panicked and made her eyes glow golden, releasing a Supernatural Force, a golden, rainbow-colored beam at Kangaskhan. The Extrasensory hit, making Kangaskhan stop her attack due to flinching.

Quickly in succession, Aipom and Cyndaquil nodded at each other and both released a swarm of golden stars from their tail and mouth respectively, hitting Kangaskhan and giving Elekid to land an attack. The baby Pokémon's whole right arm became surrounded in yellow static and punched Kangasphan's body, though doing little damage. The opponent looked down at Elekid and grabbed his arm. Elekid panicked due to the glare and the pulled back fist bearing white energy Kangaskhan possessed.

Cyndaquil, however, wouldn't let his comrade get hurt so easily. Running through the field, he became surrounded in an invisible energy and white streaks of light, increasing his speed. Jumping, Cyndaquil rammed his head into Kangakhan's abdomen, with enough force to make her drop Elekid and even push her back a bit.

As Togepi began waving her small arms, Aipom started jumping around, leaving behind multiple after-images of himself as he performed multiple Acrobatic motions, hitting Kangaskhan multiple times, but the Parent Pokémon made her eyes glow red and surrounded herself in a red aura. Within her Outrage, she punched and kicked Cyndaquil, Aipom and Elekid multiple times, damaging them. Togepi finished waving her fingers and jumped up, her arms glowing and assuming the shape of curved blades. Crossing them, she fell down towards the rampaging Kangaskhan. Attempting to punch Togepi before impact was useless due to the immunity Fairy-types possess over Dragon-type moves. Togepi's arms connected with Kangaskhan's neck and the uncrossed them, making Kangaskhan's eyes go empty.

Kangaskhan fell down, unable to continue battling due to the one-hit KO move, Guillotine, generated through Togepi's Metronome.

Cyndaquil, Aipom and Elekid stood up once again. While damaged, they refused to give up.

"What the-?!" The Grunts became angrier, but Proton stopped them once more.

"Let it be." Turning to his underlings, he spoke words they didn't want to believe in. "Let's get out of here."

"W-What?!"

"This kid defeated me. You really think You guys can defeat him? Don't question it. Pack your things and let's move."

"S-Sir, yes sir!"

The Team Rocket Grunts started packing their equipment while Proton approached Gold.

"You owe me one. Your Pokémon would lose the next battle."

Turning to the Executive, Gold asked "Why did you do it?"

"Because I want to make sure you go down by my hands."

After answering, Proton started walking towards the exit of the Well once more. Fast and efficient, the Team Rocket Members left the area quickly enough.

* * *

"Thank you very much for your help, Gold." Kurt invited Gold to his house, where Aoi prepared tea for the two of them.

"It was nothing." He chuckled, thinking that it was the right thing to do, after all.

"Please, accept this gift." Kurt extended his hand, revealing a set of three Poké Balls, one blue and two green, all of them with a red pattern.

"What are these?"

"My latest invention: Lure Balls. These Poké Balls work especially well on Pokémon you fish."

"Really?" Gold reached for them and looked at them with a grin. "Thanks. I'll be sure to use them."

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Slowpoke - Slowpoke has notoriously dim intellect, and often forgets what it was doing. It takes a long time to respond to outside stimuli. For example, it can take up to five seconds to process pain and can take an entire day to notice when its tail has been bitten.

Kangaskhan - Kangaskhan is a nurturing Pokémon that protects its young at all costs. The baby leaves the pouch only rarely until it is three years old. In order to avoid crushing the baby, Kangaskhan sleeps standing up. If the mother feels the environment is safe, it will allow its young out to play. However, it will violently attack anything that it sees as a threat to its young. Regardless of how badly injured it becomes, the mother will not cease fighting until its young is safe.

 **IMPORTANT A/N: After 5 well-structured reviews from the same person throughout the story allows such reader to make request of special chapters for the side volume, where untold events, special chapters and others. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal – Shining Adventure"

Chapter 7 – The Walking Bug Pokémon Encyclopedia:

The sun was still bright in the sky. With meeting Crystal, passing by the Day Care, and an adventure inside the Slowpoke Well, Gold moved to the Gym in the middle of the afternoon after a large lunch and a healing trip for his Pokémon.

Gold opened the doors of the Gym and found vegetation inside it, surrounding a standard sized battlefield. On the other side was a young boy, wearing expedition clothes, with lavender colored hair and eyes, speaking on his Poké Gear.

"Really?! You're not tricking me, are you Jasmine?!" He seemed excited, wearing a wide smile. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Turning off the call, Bugsy found the somewhat confused Gold on the other side of the field.

"…Got a date?"

"A date? Oh, no, a friend of mine just found something I've been asking around for. But enough about that." Grabbing his net, the boy put on a more confident look. "I'm Bugsy! I never lose when it comes to Bug-type Pokémon. My research is going to make me an authority on Bug-type Pokémon! Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies."

"If that means battle, let's battle."

"Tell me, how many Badges and Pokémon do you currently possess?"

"Four Pokémon and one Badge."

"I see!" Bugsy quickly approached a small tray with Poké Balls and took out four of them. "Then this will be a 4-on-4 single battle, alright?"

"Fine by me." Gold trusted his Pokémon for the challenge. The only potential struggle his team members could possess were Elekid and Togepi due to their inexperience, but if their battle against Kangaskhan was any indication, they were ready to keep on battling.

"Alright. I'm not allowed to withdraw and I show my Pokémon first. Go, Yanma!" Bugsy started off by sending in a large red Pokémon with a long thin abdomen and a short and wide thorax, flapping her two pairs of wings repeatedly to stay in midair.

Gold was quick to use his Pokédex.

'Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey.'

"Hmm…" Gold made a choice based on the typing. "Let's go, Elekid!"

"Bi-Bi!" Elekid stood on the battlefield, spinning his arms around as Bugsy took out his Gym Leader coin.

"The battle starts as soon as this coin hits the ground. Ready?"

After Gold nodded, Bugsy flipped the coin into the air. Landing on the ground, the two Pokémon made their first move.

Elekid jumped forward with a fist covered in yellow static pulled back, while Yanma dashed through in order to Tackle. Right before collision as if time had stopped, the two Pokémon crashed, creating a cloud of smoke. Elekid was pushed out of it while Yanma flew out of it from above. Elekid spun his arms around and then closed them in, releasing a weak blue bolt of electricity. After her eyes flashed bright green, Yanma flew around the Thunder Shock, dodging while approaching Elekid and then increasing in speed, landing a Quick Attack on his body. Elekid was pushed back, but by spreading hhis legs and placing a hand on the ground, he stopped moving.

Elekid was quick to jump forward again, using his left hand to gain impulse for the leap and pulling back his right arm, surrounded in yellow static. Yanma's body glowed and an image of herself was extracted, swirling into the shape of a rock and launching it forward, making Elekid punch it instead of her body. Pushed back because of the Ancient Power, Elekid landed and closed in his arms again, surrounding himself in blue static and then spreading them apart, releasing a xave of electricity from his body. Impossible to escape, Yanma was hit, but not defeated yet. Performing a backwards flip, Yanma dove down, surrounded in light green energy and then tackled Elekid, suddenly, she was recalled automatically with Bugsy doing anything, surprising Gold.

Coming in next was Bugsy's second choice: a beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton.

'Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. They gather in forests seeking the sweet sap of trees. It is completely clad in a steel-hard shell. It is proud of its horn, which it uses to fling foes.'

Elekid was ready to face this different opponent, and prepared yet another Thunder Punch, but Heracross opened his mouth while Elekid jumped forward, firing multiple golden seeds surrounded in light green aura from it at high velocity. Flinching, Elekid was pushed back and his attack was cancelled.

Heracross followed the move by lowering his horn, glowing light blue and dashing forward with the use of his wings. Elekid attempted to escape, but the Bug-type Pokémon struck Elekid's body multiple times in consecutive motions, flying from side to side. On the fifth strike, Elekid took a hold of the horn and jumped onto Heracross's back and jumping from it, making Heracross fall onto the floor of the battlefield. However, quickly recovering and turning to the gutsy kid, Heracross's eyes narrowed and jumped forward, his entire horn glowing black, outlined in purple. His speed overcame Elekid's Thunder Punch, and the Night Slash landed perfectly. The critical hit made Elekid faint.

Gold was quick to withdraw Elekid and sent in his Cyndaquil. The two Pokémon crossed looks: Heracross's confident and Cyndaquil's timid. Repeating the Fury Attack, Heracross approached, but Cyndaquil countered through the use of Swift, the golden stars exploding and pushing Heracross back.

The Single Horn Pokémon raised his arm was ready to swing it down with enough force to Break Bricks. Cyndaquil's back flame burst out and he curled into a ball, letting the flame surround him and use Flame Wheel. The two Pokémon collided, causing an explosion. While Heracross was simply pushed back, Cyndaquil was thrown into the air. He opened his mouth and fired multiple golden stars once again as he fell to the ground. Heracross didn't falter. The Bug-type thrust his arms multiple times, each strike destroying a different set of stars. However, this gave Cyndaquil an opportunity. Surrounding himself in invisible energy, Cyndaquil dashed, surrounded by white streaks of light and slamming his body into Heracross with great force.

The Aerial Ace immediately knocked him out, and Bugsy retrieved his Pokémon, sending in Yanma instead.

Gold withdrew Cyndaquil as well and decided to send in Aipom to the battlefield.

The round started with Yanma using Ancient Power and launching a glowing rock-like projectile at Aipom. The Long Tail Pokémon, however, jumped over it and grabbed the attack with his tail. Performing a flip in midair, Aipom hurled the attack back at Yanma. Being super-effective, Yanma flew down, surrounded in light-green energy and performing a U-Turn. However, Aipom jumped up, leaving behind multiple after-images of himself. Yanma missed and Aipom jumped around the stadium until he struck down on Yanma and pinned her against the ground before jumping off of her. The final strike came in the form of golden stars that struck Yanma to the point of fainting.

Bugsy withdrew her and sent in his third choice. Strangely enough, it was his signature Pokémon, a mighty insectoid creature with forearms consist of large, white scythes.

'Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.'

Aipom decided to start by attempting to surprise Scyther with a scary face, but it didn't Astonish him at all. On the other hand, Scyther's scythes began glowing faintly red and they struck Aipom, each time doing so the glow becoming more intense. Aipom was struck multiple times, until he managed to land on his feet and then started running around and jumping randomly, leaving behind afterimages. However, Scyther's wings began to flap, which allowed him to jump up and follow Aipom.

Both running through walls, jumping off trees, and even running through the ceiling, the two Pokémon were in a chase. Aipom at some point gave up on running away and jumped towards Scyther, attempting to strike him. Scyther tried to strike back, but both of them collided and failed. The stacking effect of Scyther's Fury Cutter disappeared, but he was still faster than Aipom. Just as Aipom landed, Scyther struck him with the blunt side of his scythe, causing enough damage to leave Aipom very weak, but not yet unable to battle. Finally, Scyther jumped back and curled up, surrounded in light green energy and slamming into Aipom, defeating him for good and automatically going back to his Poké Ball.

Gold withdrew Aipom, surprised to see the combination of False Swipe and U-Turn. Bugsy sent in his next Pokémon: blue-green, pinecone-like Pokémon with red eyes and no visible limbs.

'Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon. A Pineco hangs from a tree branch and waits for prey. While eating, if it is disturbed by someone shaking its tree, it falls on the ground and suddenly explodes.'

Gold sent in his Togepi, seemingly fit since both Pokémon were small and round.

In the mood to test his luck, Gold commanded Togepi to use Metronome. Waving her fingers back and forth, Togepi used a random attack. However, as a result, she just started hopping around.

Pineco attempted to tackle her, but the Spike Ball Pokémon apparently evaded every attempt by cheer luck. After Pineco stopped moving and Togepi landed, she placed her fingers on her mouth and released a kiss, creating a swarm of pink hearts. Becoming surrounded by them, Pineco's eyes were replaced by swirls, having become confused. Attempting to use Rapid Spin, Pineco started spinning in midair, but missed Togepi entirely, instead hitting one of the trees surrounding the field.

As Pineco tried to snap out of his confusion, Togepi used Metronome once more. After finishing waving her fingers, she released multiple buzz saw-like constructs, which hit Pineco and made him faint due to the supper effectiveness.

Bugsy withdrew Pineco and sent in Scyther once again. Attempting to start with another set of Fury Cutters, Togepi tried to dodge, but Scyther struck her a couple of times before she attempted to use Sweet Kiss once again. Scyther, however, wouldn't fall for his wings began to flap and glow, Scyther kicked Togepi's body and sent her down straight to the floor. Foreseeing an attack on Scyther's part, Gold commanded Togepi to use an attack named Wish. Her eyes closed and became surrounded in a golden aura. The attack finished as soon as Scyther fired multiple white crescent-shaped energy waves at Togepi, causing massive damage. The round finished when Scyther repeated the U-Turn attack and was retrieved inside his Poké Ball after making her faint.

As Bugsy sent in his Yanma, Gold swapped Pokémon and sent in his final option, Cyndaquil.

Yanma started by using Ancient Power once more, which hit Cyndaquil. Being a super effective move, his body was damaged, but that wouldn't let him give up. Cyndaquil released a stream of fire from his mouth, but Yanma dodged after her eyes glowed bright green, allowing her to dodge any attack and come closer to Cyndaquil. When in range, Cyndaquil lunged forward and hit Yanma with his head, knocking her back. Not breaking the momentum, Cyndaquil released another stream of flames. Unable to use Detect a second time in a row, Yanma was hit by the stream and fell aside, fainted.

Bugsy withdrew her and sent in his final option, Scyther. While intimidating Cyndaquil at first, the Fire Mouse squeaked, releasing the flame from his back.

Preparing Fury Cutter once more, Scyther started swiping from side to side. Cyndaquil used his Swift attack, but Scyther destroyed every single star, akin to Heracross. Just as Scyther's charged Fury Cutter approached Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse jumped up and head-butted Scyther's jaw, making him flinch and step back, making Fury Cutter's power up vanish. In quick succession, as soon as Cyndaquil landed, he jumped forward, surrounded by invisible energy and streaks of light, ramming into Scyther's body and causing heavy damage.

Scyther jumped back but immediately leapt forward yet again, slashing Cyndaquil with his left scythe. Cyndaquil suffered a critical hit, and while attempting to recover, Scyther powered up by making his scythes glow brightly purple and growing slightly, along with his wings.

Making them glow black afterwards, Scyther slashed Cyndaquil furiously, landing another critical hit. While frightened, Cyndaquil released a Flamethrower from his mouth, which Scyther escaped by jumping up into the air. However, quick on his feet, Cyndaquil curled into a Flame Wheel and hit Scyther's body, but after uncurling, Scyther struck him down with the blunt edge of his scythe, sending them down into the floor before landing.

Cyndaquil stood up, heavily damaged, at a worse condition than Scyther, who appeared to be suffering from fatigue. However, a shooting star flew across the field and the golden dust it released healed Cyndaquil's injuries.

Surprising btoh Gold and Bugsy, Cyndaquil's body began to glow brightly and grow sporadically, evolving into a slim quadruped. A Volcano Pokémon.

"Quiii-LAVA!"

'Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames.'

"Whoa… Well, Quilava! Are you ready?"

"Qui!" The Pokémon shot wink at his Trainer. The evolution made Quilava grow out of his timid nature and gain confidence.

Scyther repeated his Night Slash attack, but Quilava was quick to dodge after igniting both of his flames. After performing a backflip and landing on all fours, Quilava took a shot, finding Scyther with spread arms due to his slashes, and rammed in, surrounded in invisible energy. The Aerial Ace was much stronger than before, which made Scyther immobilized due to the intense pain.

As Scyther recovered and fixated his glare on Quilava, he dashed forward in order to Slash the Volcano Pokémon, but Quilava stood on his hind legs and Head-Butted Scyther's jaw once more, making him flinch and opening an opportunity. Quilava released a powerful stream of fire, swallowing Scyther and making him faint.

"Way to go, Quilava!"

"Qui!"

As Bugsy withdrew his injured Scyther, he approached Gold. "Whoa, amazing! You're an expert on Pokémon. My research isn't complete yet, apparently. OK, you win. Take this Badge, the Hive Badge that is."

Bugsy handed Gold a badge which looked like the back of a ladybug if viewed from above.

"Thanks."

"No need. After all, you won. I wish I could offer you something else."

"It's not necessary."

"No, I insist! Tomorrow, Scyther will evolve into his most powerful form, and this was an intense and amazing battle. It's the least I can do." Bugsy pondered, until an answer came to mind. "I could teach your Aipom and Elekid a move each. What do you say? You're staying the night in the Town, aren't you?"

"I am, actually… Well, if it's not a bother."

Gold handed Bugsy his two Poké Balls containing Elekid and Aipom.

* * *

"Clear Smog." Silver commanded his Magby to attack the wild Pokémon, a small ursine Pokémon, covered in short orange-brown fur. After causing enough damage, a Poké Ball was hurled, successfully catching a new ally.

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Scyther - Scyther's blade-like forearms are capable of slicing through logs, and become sharper by cutting through hard materials. Using swift movements, it camouflages itself and enhances the effectiveness of its scythes. If a challenger Scyther wins a battle against the leader of the Scyther swarm, the original Scyther leader will depart and the challenger will take place as the new leader.

 **IMPORTANT A/N: After 5 well-structured reviews from the same person throughout the story allows such reader to make request of special chapters for the side volume, where untold events, special chapters and others. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pokémon Endless Journey - Volume 2: Gold, Silver and Crystal – Shining Adventure"

Chapter 8 – Confrontation:

In the Poké Center, Gold played around with both Quilava and Togepi, until he noticed a friend of his enter through the door.

"Crystal? That took you long."

"I got in a… predicament." Crystal looked aside, visibly uncomfortable yet smiling awkwardly.

"Predicament?"

"I-It's nothing, I swear." Crystal seemed to be half-panicking.

"I… see." Gold didn't believe her all that much, but decided to not dwell on the matter. "So what did you explored today?"

"There's a shrine in the Ilex Forest that is said to be connected to a Legendary Pokémon."

"Wait, really?!"

"Have you heard about Celebi?"

"Hardly."

"So… no."

"Wow, you're smart." Gold laughed, making a vein on Crystal's forehead pop out.

"It's a Pokémon said to be able to travel through time."

"Really?"

"Apparently. It's rarely seen, so not many people can confirm it, but there are enough documents proving that it is real."

"And you went to investigate the shrine?"

"Y-Yes…" Crystal put on the same awkward grin as before. "I-I see your Cydaquil evolved! …Where are Elekid and Aipom?"

"I leant them to the Gym Leader. He said he would teach them a move each as a way of thanking me for such a great battle."

"It's getting late, we should head to bed."

Following Crystal's advice, the two went to the respective bedrooms in order to sleep. While Gold fall asleep faster than a rock, Crystal had trouble to do so.

"… _Would anyone believe me? …Well, at least I know Celebi is real. And a prankster…"_

* * *

The following day, Gold retrieved his Pokémon from Bugsy before he left to meet up with his friend. According to the Gym Leader, Elekid learned Brick Break through Heracross and Aipom learned U-Turn with the help of Scyther.

The two teenagers made their way to the Ilex Forest, and in the distance, they spotted a red-headed boy in the distance. Gold was quick to jump in.

"Silver!"

"Hm? Oh, Arceus, not you again…" He muttered, unhappy to see Gold. "The hell do you want now?"

"You know what I want."

The opposing teen sighed. "Still after the damn Pokédex? Just give up already."

"…Let's battle for it!"

"Uh?" Silver was confused, especially after seeing Gold's serious look.

"If you win, you can keep my Pokédex. I'm pretty sure a having a spare would be useful."

Silver's eyes fixated on Gold and another sigh came. "Fine. If it will make you shut up, let's go."

* * *

Crystal stood aside in order to witness the battle. Silver and Gold settled on the rules of a 3-on-3 single battle.

Gold and Silver began by sending in their starter Pokémon, Quilava and the newly evolved Croconaw. Both Gold and Quilava were surprised by this, especially since the Water-type Pokémon seemed to have a change of personality, similar to Quilava. As a Totodile, he seemed to be cheerful and jolly, while Croconaw seemed to have become much more serious.

Crystal used her Pokédex for an analysis. 'Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when the have sunk in.'

The battle started off when the two Trainers gave commands simutaneously, which made Croconaw fire a spiral of water from his mouth, while Quilava released a stream of fire. The attacks collided and canceled each other out, since Flamethrower was a more powerful attack, but Water Gun possessed a type advantage. Quilava quickly retaliated by surrounding himself in invisible energy and dashing towards his opponent, surrounded by streaks of light in the process, but Croconaw wouldn't stand still.

While Aerial Ace was an attack impossible to avoid, Croconaw's tail began to glow bright blue and it released multiple spiralling streams of water and he slammed it into Quilava, the type advantage allowing him to overpower the living Volcano. Pushed aside, Quilava fired golden stars from his mouth, hitting Croconaw before repeating the Aerial Ace attack. After being hit by Swift, Croconaw's fangs began to glow light blue and his bit down on Quilava's body. Flinching, Quilava noticed his body becoming frozen, making him unable to move. Taking the opportunity, Croconaw jumped, forming a blue orb in his mouth and then fired it, exploding into a wave of water upon contacting, breaking the ice and making Quilava fall unconscious.

Gold withdrew Quilava and sent in his follow-up choice: Elekid. Croconaw didn't feel intimidated by the disadvantage in typing, but that wouldn't let Elekid lose his confidence in his strength. Starting off with light blue fangs, Croconaw attempted to bite down on Elekid, but the baby Pokémon managed to dodge each bite rather easily before jumping and swinging down his bulky arm, preforming the newly learned Brick Break. The pain made Croconaw growl and Elekid took the opportunity to surround his fist in static and punched the opponent with fierceness. Croconaw was affected, but not by much, and took the opportunity to use Aqua Tail once again. However, Elekid managed to escape and released a Thunder Shock from his body, electrocuting Croconaw. Seeing another opening, Elekid executed another Thunder Punch, defeating Croconaw.

Silver swapped Pokémon, sending in his Teddiursa to the battlefield.

'Teddiursa, the This Pokémon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Teddiursa concocts its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill.'

It started off with Elekid preparing yet another Brick Break attack, but Teddiursa blocked it by Flinging a nearby rock, which Elekid broke instead. Seeing an opening in the defence, Teddiursa moved in and started slashing Elekid multiple times with his tiny claws. Elekid suffered damage and pulled back a fist surrounded in static, just like how Teddiursa pulled back a paw surrounded in a dark-purplish aura. The two clashed together, creating an explosion which made them faint simultaneously.

Replacing the fallen Pokémon, Gold sent in his Aipom, while Silver sent a primarily bluish black Pokémon with three bright red feathers for her tail and a single one on her left ear.

'Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals Eggs for food while its parents are away.'

Aipom jumped up and started by swinging his tail, firing multiple stars. Sneasel managed to block the attack by slashing every single star with her sharp claws and then approached the landing Aipom, with her claws turning into metal in the process.

Aipom was struck and pushed back, but used his tail while the momentum was still taking effect in order to jump up backwards. He landed on a nearby tree and then started jumping around Acrobatically, leaving behind afterimages of himself as he did so and tackled Sneasel, damaging her.

She jumped back, gaining distance, but then dashed forward, ready to strike Aipom multiple times, but the Long Tail Pokémon used the same attack as her. The two Swiped at each other furiously, causing damage to each other. Following up, the two jumped back and used Swift and Ice Beam simultaneously. The collision of the stars with the lightning-like beams created an explosion, knocking out both Sneasel and Aipom.

"That was unfortunate." Silver withdrew his Pokémon, as Gold did the same. "I believe this means none of us wins." Silver turned around and disappeared into the Ilex Forest.

"Hey, wait!"

"Gold, let him go."

"What?" He turned to Crystal. "Why?!"

"I know that what he did was wrong, but he is raising Croconaw, right? He can't be that bad of a person. Not to mention, why are you so focused on getting the Pokédex?"

"Professor Elm has done a lot for me and my mom. This is literally the least I can do."

Crystal did not have a retort. "…"

"But I'll let him be for now."

"Any specific reason why?"

"Because we're in a freaking forest and my sense of orientation isn't the best in this kind of situation."

Crystal sighed. "I'll help you..."

The duo of Trainers guided themselves through the dark forest. Crystal had already explored a bit of it, so she knew how to walk around the initial portion, though it took some effort to find her way through.

However, a certain sound caught their attention. The cry of a young child. Orienting themselves, they managed to come across a young girl, holding an Eevee in her arms, wearing a small pink kimono.

"Are you alright?" Gold asked, as he and Crystal closed in, worried.

"I-I'm… I'm lost…!" The black haired girl explained between hiccups. Her grey eyes kept overflowing with tears. "H-Help me…"

"Where are you heading?" Crystal asked, bending her knees so they would be at a closer height.

"G-Goldenrod City…"

"We're also heading there. We'll help you, don't worry." Gold assured, but the girl still cried. Attempting to find a way to soothe her, Gold opened his Poké Ball, letting out his Togepi. The Fairy-type Pokémon attempted to cheer up the little girl, and managed to at least stop the crying.

The teenagers guided the girl through the forest. "…Mister?"

"Hm?"

"…Thank you…"

"Hey, it's only natural." Gold assured, flashing a smile. "What's your name, by the way?"

"…Valerie." The girl muttered back, holding her Eevee tightly.

Shortly after, they managed to find the exit of the forest, and Velerie was delivered to the Kimono Girl who was supposedly taking care of the young girl.

Valerie said goodbye to the teenagers, and while Crystal checked into the Poké Center, Gold moved to the Radio Tower. He knew about the Radio Card distribution, and he definetly wouldn't mind being able to listen to the radio with his Poké Gear.

He entered the building, but someone stood out. Especially because she was surrounded by multiple fans. A girl with pink hair, with eyes to match, and wearing rather stylish clothes.

Gold recognized her from the TV, and he quickly marched up to her, surprising the girl.

"Eh?"

"You're Whitney, the Gym Leader, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

He pointed at her, wearing a cocky grin. "I challenge you for the Gym Badge!"

"…Alright, but can it wait?"

"Eh?"

"I'm a little busy right now."

"O… kay?"

* * *

Pokémon of the Day:

Teddiursa - Teddiursa uses Beedrill pollen and fruit to create its own honey. The marking on its face glows when it finds honey already made. Honey is often absorbed into the forepaws, and Teddiursa is often seen licking them.

Sneasel - Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in its forest home. Sneasel steals eggs from unattended Pidgey nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Its former signature move, Beat Up, allows it to call on its teammates to attack its opponent.

 **IMPORTANT A/N: After 5 well-structured reviews from the same person throughout the story allows such reader to make request of special chapters for the side volume, where untold events, special chapters and others. Hope all of you keep following the saga.**


End file.
